


engagement ring

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Series: Engagement Rings [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Stefan notice something different about their brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	engagement ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Jeremy comes back but before Alaric turns completely evil.
> 
> I do not own VD or Damon, Jeremy or anyone else mentioned in this story. Thank you for reading.

Jeremy was sitting on his bed, having just returned from Denver he had had to catch up with a lot. He was still in shock about the whole Alaric ring thing. He glanced down at his own ring and smiled.

The next day Jerem walked into the kitchen only to stop at the sound of Elena's laughs.  
„What?" He asked slightly annoyed.  
„Your ring." She said.  
„What about it?" He asked risking a quick glance at it.  
„It's on your ring finger. It looks like your engaged!" She said with another laugh.  
„I guess it does." He said before heading towards the fridge.  
„Aren't you going to change it?" Elena asked  
„No. Why should I?" He asked defensively. Elena put her hands up in defence and Jeremy quickly walked out hiding his blushing face.

Damon walked into the room and was immediately greeted with a rude;  
„What's with the ring change." From Stefan.  
„Good morning little brother. Feeling observant today are you."  
„Yes. Now what's with the ring change."  
„I felt like it."  
„Yeah but now it looks like you're married."  
„I prefer engaged."  
„Wait what?" Stefan asked confused.  
„It's a joke. Where's your sense of humour." Damon said with an exasperated sigh.  
„Hmm…"

Over lunch Stefan and Elena got to talking.  
„I think Damon's engaged." Stefan said.  
„Why?" Elena asked curiously.  
„He changed the finger he had his ring on."  
„So? Jeremy did too."  
„to his ring finger."  
„Yep! Jeremy too. And?"  
„You don't understand. Damon hasn't changed his ring the entire time he's had it. He wouldn't do it for the hell of it."  
„Well, I mean neither has Jeremy but he hasn't had it for as long. Maybe they both decided to change it. I mean they've got to be con…"  
„Oh my god. They're engaged!" Stefan cried. Just then Damon and Jeremy came through the door. They entered the kitchen and stopped when they saw the faces of their siblings.  
„Well Jeremy, I'd say we've been discovered. There's nothing for it then." He said and before Jeremy could protest he swung around, dipped him and kissed Jeremy senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
